Heya - I like you
by theonlycook
Summary: A fic about Heather and Naya. That's all you need to know. If you love Heya, you might as well read it :)
1. Chapter 1

I want to tell her how much I love her. But she's my best friend. What if she doesn't feel the same way about me? It could ruin what we have. _Just kiss her. _I go in for the kiss, my lips pursed, she leans in smiling. I give her the most passionate kiss I can manage, I run my hands through her hair, I feel her breathing getting heavier.  
"CUT!" Ryan shouts. "What the fuck was that? I told you, a peck on the lips, we don't have time for this bullshit." I sigh and turn back to Naya, what the fuck is Ryan even doing here?! I roll my eyes at Naya. She's got the biggest smile on her face, we're both blushing furiously. "Right, let's try that again, and this time, stick to the script." He looks at me with his piercing eyes and I wink at him, winding him up even more. "Just do it, Heather."  
"I don't know what his problem is, I thought it was good." Naya whispered into my ear, making me shiver. I smile back at her. The camera starts rolling again and we lean in. A quick peck on the lips and that's it. I pull her in for a hug and see Ryan rolling his eyes as the camera pans out to everyone else on set. I stare at Naya. God she looks beautiful today. We're shooting the Valentine's Day episode, one of the only episodes I actually get to kiss her. We've been best friends since the first time we met each other, my first day on set when I came in to teach the Single Ladies dance. I remember the first time I saw her. She was in her sweats with her hair tied up in a messy bun. She was practicing her dance routine. She looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back. Once she had stopped dancing she came over to me and introduced herself.  
"You must be Heather! Hi, I'm Naya. I can't believe you danced with Beyonce. I'm so jealous!"  
"Oh yeah me and Beyonce are besties." I said with a cheeky smile. I looked her up and down, taking in how truly beautiful she was, even covered in sweat.  
"Shit sorry. I know I look a mess." She said flattening down her hair and checking it in the mirror.  
"You look nice." I said, trying not to sound like a perv.  
"Thanks."  
"I like you." She said.  
"I like you too." I smiled at her, trying not to come on too strong.  
"Naya, get your arse over here, we need to work on your moves." Zach shouted in a strict but playful way. She smiled and walked away. Ever since Ryan decided to make Brittany a permanent part, me and Naya have been working together none stop. Since then we've become extremely close. We're always holding hands and linking our pinkie fingers together. We're very playful with each other, but for her it's just meaningless flirting. When Ryan told us that Santana and Brittany where going to become a couple at first I was scared because I didn't know if I could control my feelings, but now I don't know if Naya feels the same.  
"Want to grab some lunch?" Naya snaps me out of my daydream and I realise I've been staring at her this entire time. But she didn't seem to mind.  
"Sure, I'm starving." We walk off set, pinkies in hand. Dianna comes skipping over.  
"Hey girls!" She says with the biggest grin on her face.  
"Hey Di, want to come to lunch with us?" Naya asks innocently. Dianna see's my face drop and makes an excuse.  
"I would love too, but I've got to go and practice sitting in a wheel chair." She says. She starts to walk away and stops. She turns around.  
"Hey! You guys look cute together." She winks at me and continues round the corner. She knows how I feel about Naya. We've had long phone conversations about it. She thinks I should tell her how I feel, but, as I keep telling her, what if she doesn't feel the same way back? Our friendship would be over and I just can't handle that! As we make our way to the café for lunch Naya suddenly stops me in my track and stands in front of me. She looks me straight in the eye.  
"People don't think we're a couple… Do they?" She doesn't look angry. But she doesn't look happy. She just looks neutral. I open my mouth to answer when my phone rings. I check to see who's calling.  
"It's Kevin, I better take this." I say and answer the phone. "Ay hoy hoy!"  
"Hey Hemo, it's Kevin. Listen, I've got a favour to ask." He says, and even though I can't see him, I can tell he's doing his best pleading face.  
"LITTLE BEE!" Naya shouts down the phone. I laugh at her and hear Kevin laughing in the background.  
"Naya's there with you?" I nod. Then realising he can't see me I reply.  
"Yup. We're about to go to lunch, so be quick."  
"Okay, basically, I need you to tell Ryan I'm going to be late. I woke up late this morning and now I'm stuck in traffic."  
"Fucking hell, you can't be serious? He'll kill me." I say, knowing that eventually I'll give in and get a shouting from Ryan.  
"I'm really sorry. I couldn't bare telling him over the phone and you're the nicest, prettiest person in the entire world." Kevin says pleadingly. Naya laughs.  
"I HEARD THAT." She shouts down the phone.  
"I LOVE YOU BEE." He shouts back. I take the phone away from my ear, does he have to be so fucking loud? "I'll cover for you anytime you need it, please?!" Kevin says a little desperately.  
"Fine. I hope this girl that you slept with is worth it." I look over to see Naya giggling. I love her giggle. It's so cute.  
"What? No, no. I overslept…" He pauses. "Please don't tell Ryan. He'll kill me." I sigh.  
"Okay, hurry up though!" I say and hang up the phone.  
"What was all that about?" Naya says, checking her Twitter on her phone, half listening to me.  
"Kevin wants me to tell Ryan he's going to be late." I say biting my lip. Ryan hates me enough as it is.  
"Hah, good luck with that." She says and squeezes my hand. "I'll go and get your lunch and meet you in the tin shed. I need to rehearse anyway." She says and kisses me on the cheek. I make my way back onto set. I see Ryan shouting at Amber and take a deep breath. He sees me straight away and walks up to me.  
"You don't need to be here until later." He says relatively calmly.  
"Yeah, umm, I need to tell you something about Kevin." I say, itching my arm awkwardly.  
"If you're about to tell me he's going to be late I won't be happy." I look at the floor, knowing he knows my answer. "He's always fucking late!" He takes his hat off and rubs his head. "I swear if that boy wasn't so talented I would fire his arse so fast he wouldn't be able to walk again!" He puts his hat back on and walks away. _That went better than expected. _I smile to myself, thinking about Naya and how she's probably in the café right now, getting my lunch and on Twitter, or texting 'Little Bee' about something else. Those two are always texting or on the phone to each other. Just as I'm about to leave Lea comes running over.  
"Do you know the Stereo Hearts routine?" She says in a way that somehow makes her sound arrogant and innocent at the same time.  
"Umm, yeah, why?" I say, looking at my watch. Contrary to what people may believe, I do actually LIKE to eat.  
"Could you teach it to Amber? She's struggling." She chuckles and nods in the direction of Amber, who's trying to keep up with Ryan who's shouting orders at her.  
"Sorry but I've only got like, half an hour and I need to eat lunch. She'll pick it up, she's a good dancer. Tell her it's all in the hips."  
"Whatever." Lea says. She prances off and goes to watch Amber struggling to dance. Normally I would help, but today is about Naya. Actually, every day is about Naya. But that's not the point.  
I eventually catch up with Naya who's just making her way out of the café with a tray full of food.  
"Queue was a fucking nightmare." She sighs and puts the food on the table. "How did it go?"  
"Not as bad as I thought. I think they're filming Stereo Hearts now, and then they'll go to a scene with Lea and Cory, and then when Kevin gets here they'll film his scene." I take my coffee and sandwich and start eating. Naya takes her phone and starts laughing.  
"Something funny?" I smile at her, she is so adorable when she laughs.  
"Bee is telling me about his conquest last night. He's such a player!" She laughs again and puts her phone away. "So what dance are we learning later?"  
"Kelly Clarkson – What doesn't kill you." She pulls a face. "Don't worry it's easy." I laugh at her confusion.  
"Why did they leave it until last minute to give us that song? I'm never going to learn it in a few days." She sighs and takes a sip of her coffee.  
"Don't worry, I'll help you." She smiles and starts eating. We sit in a comfortable silence, eating our food which we so desperately needed. I hear my phone vibrate in my pocket. "If this is Kevin again I'm going to shove his phone down his throat." I say jokingly. Naya chuckles and watches me get my phone out.  
'Ask her out. d x' I bite my lip.  
"Who was it?" She asks eagerly.  
"Umm, Dianna. She was just saying how using a wheelchair is pretty fun, and she's not sure what Kevin has been complaining about all this time." _Wow, that's the quickest lie I've ever thought of. _  
"I can't wait to see her in a wheel chair. She's been looking forward to it for so long, bless her."  
"Yeah." I say unenthusiastically. Naya notices something's wrong and makes a face at me.  
"What's wrong?"  
"It's..umm..nothing." I wish I had the balls to tell her how I feel.  
"I know you, Heather, something's wrong. Tell me!" She says and I know she's not going to give up until I tell her. I take a deep breath.  
"Fine. God you're so good at getting me to talk." She smiles proudly and nods her head for me to continue.  
"I'm not sure how to say this, and I'm not sure how you're going to react, but here goes…" I take another breath. I'm shaking. Naya takes hold of my hand and squeezes. "We're best friends, right?" She nods. She starts traces circles on my hand. It's distracting but I don't want her to stop so I carry on, "And we have a good time together. We get on really well and I think you're amazing. What would you say if-", there was a bright flash. I looked around to see where it was coming from. We both saw him at the same time.  
"Fucking paps." Naya sighed and let go of my hand. We both got up to leave, Naya stuck her middle finger up at him and we made our way towards her trailer. We went inside and sat on her sofa. The trailer was small, but convenient for anyone who wanted some private time.  
"How the fuck did he find us?" Naya sighed. Everyone hated the paps, but Naya had a particular hatred for them. I shrugged my shoulders. _Oh the joys of being on a popular tv show. _"Anyway, what were you saying earlier?" She calms herself down starts playing with her hair. After knowing Naya for two years, I knew that this is a nervous habit she has.  
"It doesn't matter." I look at the floor. The moments gone.  
"Well it was obviously important." She said looking at the floor, then looking up at me and making the most irresistible face. _Damn, she knows how to press my buttons. _I playfully hit the side of her arm,  
"Stop it, you know I'm a sucker for your puppy dog eyes."  
"Oh you are, are you?" She says and winks at me. I feel my heart jump in my mouth. I'm feeling nervous again. She giggles and rests her hand on my thigh. "Are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to force it out of you?" She says cheekily. She starts trailing her finger up and down my thigh and I can feel myself getting worked up. I try to calm myself down. I take a few deep breaths and try to relax.  
"How exactly would you _force _it out of me, Nay?"  
"I'll torture you. I'll tie you up in my basement and tickle you until you tell me." She stops running her fingers up my thigh and puts her hand on her own. "Wait, I didn't mean that in a, like, sexual way!" She rests her hands on her lap and looks around the room awkwardly.  
"Don't worry, I didn't take it like that." I lie, imagining what I would do to her if I had her tied up in my basement.  
"So…" She tries to get me to carry on again. I sigh and give in.  
"Fine, I'll tell you. But you have to promise me that no matter what I say, it won't affect our friendship." I say, trying to look her in the eye. I can feel my heart beating so fast and I try not to look too nervous. Naya takes my hand and puts it in her lap, she squeezes it. I squeeze it back.  
"You're not in love with me are you?" She says with a straight face, staring into my eyes. I stare back at her, not sure whether she was joking or not. She suddenly bursts out laughing.  
"Geez, calm down Mo, I was only kidding." She starts laughing and I let out the breath I didn't realise I had been holding in. I laugh half-heartedly and take my hand out of her lap. I try to think of an excuse to leave, I need to get out of here.  
"I need to go to the toilet." I say, which was only half a lie, after all the events that happened, I was actually starting to need it.  
"What's wrong with the toilet here?" She says, pointing to the horrible trailer toilets which are disgusting.  
"I don't like using them." I make my way to the door and just as I'm about to open it someone comes running in.  
"Naya, I've been looking for you everywhere!" Flopson says, panting like a dog. "Where the fuck have you been?" Naya shrugs. He turns around and see's me stand by the door. "Oh, hi. I didn't know you were here." He says awkwardly.  
"I was just leaving." I try to leave again but Naya comes up behind me and gives me a hug.  
"I can get him to come back later if you want?" She whispers in my ear. _How about you tell him to fuck off forever?_ I shake my head. She lets go of me and smiles as I make my way out of the trailer. I rest my head against the door. _Why the fuck did I think she would be interested in me? She's got a boyfriend. I've got a fucking boyfriend. What the fuck am I doing?! _A tear falls from my eye. _How am I supposed to tell her I love her? _ I hear her and Flopson talking.  
"Why was she here?" He says aggressively, but quietly so others can't hear.  
"She's my friend. I'm allowed to see my fucking friend!" She shouts back, not caring who hears.  
"I know how she looks at you, I know how you look at her. I'm not stupid. There's something going on." I take a deep breath.  
"No. We're just friends." She says calmly now, obviously feeling awkward. "Do you want to be" he pauses "more than friends?" I can't hear Naya's reply. All I can hear is silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Naya's POV

"Well, do you?" He asks rather aggressively.  
"I…I don't know." I say honestly. I don't know how I feel about Heather. We're best friends, yeah, but I don't know if it will ever be more than that. I've never thought about it. Me and Heather are friends. She doesn't have feelings for me...does she?  
"Well let me know when you make your fucking mind up." He says and slams the door behind him. _Why is everything so hard?_ I check my phone. I have to be in the tin shed in ten minutes. With Heather. Things have never been awkward before but now...something's changed. I'm probably overthinking this. She doesn't have feelings for me. I'm being an idiot. I get up and make my way to the tin shed. I walk through the car park and see Kevin pulling up in his car. I run over, happy there's someone to take my mind off of all the drama that's come out of nowhere in the last five minutes.  
"BEEE!" I shout as he parks. He jumps, but as soon as he realises it was me he smiles.  
"Bee!" He gets out of his car and we hug for a while before I pull away.  
"I missed you!" I say, I kiss him on the cheek and smile at him before leaving and going to the tin shed.  
"Umm, I'm fine thanks!" He shouts after me, which makes me laugh. Kevin has always been able to cheer me up, even if our interaction was minimal, just seeing his face cheers me up. I get to the tin shed and I can hear Zach yelling. Zach's lovely but he can be a bossy little shit sometimes. I walk in and am surprised to see Zach, Amber, Vanessa and some of the backing dancers, but no Heather. _How long does it take to go to the toilet? _I smile at Amber, who looks exhausted. She's been practising different dance routines all day, poor thing. She struts over to me and sighs.  
"Kill me now." She laughs. "Where's Heather?"  
"How should I know?" I say suddenly defensive. It came out more aggressive than I meant it too.  
"Oh, umm, it's just you two are usually joined at the hip." She looks at the floor and I can feel I've upset her.  
"Sorry. Bad day." I roll my eyes over dramatically and she laughs.  
"Tell me about it." She taps me on the back and leaves. I watch as she goes to the other side of the shed and starts dancing again. She works so hard, I feel sorry for her sometimes. I brace myself as I walk over to Zach. He wipes his forehead and smiles.  
"Seen Heather?"  
"Jesus, why does everyone just, like, assume I know where she is all the time. We're not a fucking couple." I snap. Woops, wrong move. Zach frowns and snaps his fingers at me to practice the routine. I abide, and step in front of the mirror and start watching as Zach guides me through the song. It's not too hard. Heather was right.  
Half an hour later and I'm feeling like shit. I'm so hot and sweaty and I had to tie my hair in a messy bun just to keep it out of my face. Heather still hasn't turned up and I'm starting to worry.  
"Can I go to the toilet?" I'm on my best behaviour after my little outburst with Zach. I feel like I'm back at school, but he nods and I make my way to the toilets. I sigh as I look in the mirror. I look a mess. I splash my face with cold water and let it run. I start trying to make myself presentable, fixing my hair and trying to re-apply my smudged makeup. Just as I'm finishing Dianna rolls in.  
"Still in the wheel chair I see?"  
"Yeah, I'm getting used to it. It's pretty fun." She gets out of the chair and stands next to me, checking herself in the mirror.  
"Do you know where Heather is? She missed rehearsal and I'm worried." Dianna's face lights up and I look at her in the mirror.  
"What, why do you suddenly look so happy?" I ask, confused.  
"No reason." I can tell she's lying, so I push her further.  
"Di, what's going on? Heather was acting weird earlier, Matt was acting weird, and now you. What's the secret?"  
"I think you should ask Heather about that." She winks at me and I can feel myself getting angry.  
"For fucks sake, this isn't funny. She's my best friend. What could she be keeping from me? She tells me everything!"  
"Umm…It's really not my place to say." Dianna says awkwardly, she breaks eye contact with me and starts applying some make up.  
"Fine." I say, slamming the door as I leave. I get my phone out of my pocket and start texting Heather. 'where the fuck r u? no one knows where u r and di said I need to talk to u. it's not like u to not tell me things-' I delete the message. This can't be sorted out through text. I decide to ring her. I try and think of what to say. It rings once and then goes straight to voicemail.  
"Why the fuck are you ignoring my calls? What's happened? Everyone's acting weird and I have no idea what I've done. Can you just talk to me, please? You weren't at rehearsals and no one knows where you are. Please can you pick up? We need to talk." I hang up. _What the fuck is going on with her? _I go back to the tin shed and look around for Heather. Still no sign of her. I walk up to Zach who's having a drink of water and still looking sweaty.  
"Zach, I'm not feeling well, can I go home? I've got the dance memorized and I'm done for the rest of the day anyway." I say in my best innocent voice. He considers my proposal.  
"Hmm. Just for today. But tell Heather I'm not very happy with her and she better have a good reason for not showing up."  
"I would if she would answer my calls." I say, sighing.  
"Is something going on between you two?" He says in a concerned voice. "Because you know how Ryan feels about the cast hooking up. Remember the backlash from you and Mark?"  
"No. There's nothing going on. He has no need to worry." I turn around and say a quick thanks to Zach for letting me leave. I smile at Amber and give her a thumbs up. As I'm getting into my car, my phone vibrates in my pocket. "Finally." I say as I take my phone out, expecting it to be a text from Heather. When I see Matt's name I can feel my heart drop. I open the text. 'Well?' I put my phone back in my pocket. I can't be bothered to deal with his childishness right now. What boyfriend makes you pick between your best friend and him? I decide that I should go to Heather's flat, instead of mine. I pull up and see the lights on. I can feel myself getting nervous. I never get nervous around Heather, it's usually so natural between us. It's times like these I'm glad she gave me a key to her place. I don't know what I'm going to do when I get in, but I don't care. All I want to do right now is be with her. I open the door and it feels like someone has just stabbed me in the heart with a spoon. Heather grabs a top off the floor and tries to make it look like I didn't just walk in on her and Taylor having sex.  
"Oh..god. I'm so sorry. Fuck." I say, closing the door and running back to my car. I can feel tears in my eyes and I have no idea why. It's not like them having sex is a surprise to me…I guess I just never thought I'd actually **see **it. Yeah. That must be it. I can hear Heather running after me, I sit in my car and start the engine, and I can see Heather stumbling over trying to put her trousers back on.  
"Naya, wait, please." She's bright red and her hair is a mess. She opens the car door and jumps in, just as I'm pulling away.  
"I'm sorry." I say, staring at the road. I have no idea where I'm going, and I know she probably doesn't want to be stuck in the car with me, but I can't seem to stop.  
"Nay…I…I'm sorry you had to see that." I can feel her staring at me, but I can't look at her. It's too painful. "Where are you going?" She asks, looking around.  
"I don't know." Neither of us know where we are, but I don't care, I just want to drive and drive forever. This shouldn't be so hard. Seeing your best friend have sex. Yeah, it's going to be awkward, but why do I feel like I've just been cheated on? This is crazy. I blink a few times to try and stop the tears but one falls and she see's it. She wipes it away with her thumb and I flinch.  
"What's wrong?" She asks.  
"What's wrong? What's wrong? How about my best friend goes awol, acts really strange and ignores my calls and then I walk in on her and her boyfriend having sex!" I say, anger building up inside me.  
"I didn't feel like rehearsing today." I know she's lying, but I let her continue. "I'm sorry for acting strange. I don't know what's come over me." She tries to take my hand but I move it away and put it on the wheel.  
"Why aren't you letting me hold your hand?" I can hear the hurt in her voice and I can't help but feel like a massive bitch.  
"What's going on with us?" I say bluntly. "When did it suddenly get so..forced?" I say, trying to stay calm.  
"Nay, I wanted to tell you something earlier, before Flopson interrupted us." She says, I can tell she's nervous by the way she's speaking. Her voice is softer than normal.  
"Mmm?" I say, not wanting to give her any reason to stop.  
"Okay, I'm going to just come right out and say it." She pauses. "Naya, recently I've been getting these…feelings towards you. Like, more than a friend-type feelings. I think you're beautiful and amazing and super talented and I can't stop thinking about you." She pauses again and I don't know whether I should say something before she continues. "And, I just feel like every time I see you, I want to kiss you. Not a Brittany and Santana kiss, a proper one. I don't want this to ruin our friendship, so can you just forget I said anything?" I take a moment to process what I've just heard. I pull over by a gas station and look her in the eyes.  
"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't had the same thoughts." She smiles, but I carry on, realising I might have given her false hope, "you're beautiful and funny and you're my best friend. But…" I trail off and her smile fades.  
"But what?"  
"But it's so complicated. We've both got boyfriends. We're both watched by paps all the time. I have to think about my family, and you yours. And the fans, what would they think?"  
"Fuck everyone else. This is about us!" She tries to take my hands and this time I let her.  
" I can't. There are too many things that could go wrong."  
"But what if they go right? What if we end up happily ever after?" I can see the tears in her eyes, and realise I'm about to cry too. I try to be strong, I can't give in to this, this is all wrong. I squeeze her hand.  
"I'm not Santana and you're not Brittany. Real life isn't as simple as that. I love you so much and if things weren't so…complicated, I'd marry you in a second. You make me laugh so much, and you're one of the only people who can make me smile." I take her hand to my mouth and kiss it gently. We're both crying now. I wipe away her tears.  
"I'm so sorry."  
"Don't." She tries to get out of the car, but I hold onto her hand.  
"Where are you going? You don't know where you are!" I tighten my grip on her hand and pull her back to me. She turns her face towards me and I cup her cheeks in my hand. I lean and kiss her soft lips. I feel her put her hands on my back. She licks my lips and I open my mouth, our tongues crash together and I can feel my heart beating fast. I try to break away but she keeps my head still with one of her hands. We kiss until she runs out of breath and leans back in the chair.  
"Fuck. I shouldn't have done that. That was a mistake." I say, resting my own head against the car seat.  
"Yeah? Well that was one of the greatest mistakes of my life." She says and gets out of the car. This time I let her. I watch her walk into the station and start the engine. I drive away wondering what would have happened had I not walked in on her and Taylor? Had I driven away a minute quicker? I'm not sure of many things at the moment, but one thing I can be sure of, that kiss was the best I've ever had.  
I eventually got home and went to sleep. Usually I would text Heather saying 'sleep well'. But not tonight. I got into bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.  
_She takes hold of my hand and we run. We don't know where we're going. All we know is that no matter what happens, we'll always be together. I smile at her, and she smiles back. "I love you." She says, slowly getting closer and closer to my lips. "I love you too." She leans in and kisses me. We pull apart when we hear cheering and laughing around us. I look around. There's a crowd. Where did they come from? They're chanting at us. I can't make out what they're saying, but I get scared. I take Heathers hand and we run once again. We run until I can't see anything anymore. It's pitch black. I can't feel her hand in mine. "Heather?" I call out, waiting for her reply. Nothing. "HEATHER?" I call again, a little more desperately now. She's gone. I've lost her forever. I fall to the floor and cry. The only person I ever loved has gone and I can't get her back. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder. But it's not a feminine hand, it's a masculine, heavy hand. I hear shouting. Matt? I can't understand what he's saying. I lie on the floor. "I love Heather." I cry. "I love her."  
_I'm awoken by my alarm clock. I check the time. 7 a.m. Too fucking early for this shit. I've got to be on set at 8. I sigh, turning the alarm off and checking my phone. '3 new messages'. "Shit." I say, as I pull a top on and sit up. I read the first message. 'you not replying makes me think you've picked her. Your loss.' _Wow Matt, so fucking mature._ I open the second message. 'Sorry about yesterday, I think you and H need to talk things out. See u later. Luv u xxxxx –d' I hesitate before opening the third. It's from Heather. My thumb hovers over the message. I decide to delete it, whatever she wants to say she can say it to my face…if she even bothers turning up today. I get up and take a shower. As I'm waiting for the water to heat up, the mirror starts to steam up and I notice something written in the steam. I squint my eyes, trying to read what's written. When I finally manage to make out what it says, I can't help but smile. 'You don't need a mirror, I already know you look beautiful.' Only one person has been in my bathroom recently. Heather. She's so adorable it's hard to be angry at her. I try to stay mad at her but it's so fucking hard.  
After a long shower, a quick banana for breakfast and making myself a big cup of coffee, I head off for work. Luckily the drive only takes five minutes and I'm there at 8 exactly. As I'm getting out of the car, Cory pulls up next to me in his. I smile, not really in the mood for small talk today, but he gets out and comes towards me. I roll my eyes, Cory never was a good one at taking hints.  
"Hiya." He said, waving his big hand and wearing his goofy smile.  
"Hey Cory, you alright?" I try to seem interested but I'm too tired and I don't have much coffee left.  
"Yeah. Yeah. I'm good. Have you seen Lea?" He looks around nervously. I laugh, even though he's 30, he manages to act like a 12 year old girl whenever he thinks of Lea.  
"No, I just got here. You literally _just _saw me pull up." I say, taking a sip of coffee.  
"Oh… Yeah. Sorry. See ya!" He says, striding off. _Well that was odd. _I get my costume and make up done and arrive on set. I haven't seen Heather yet, actually, I haven't seen anyone apart from my brief encounter with Cory. I wander around the empty choir room, wondering where everyone is. Then Heather comes in, looking extremely awkward and shy.  
"I'm glad you came." She says, crossing her arms. I frown. _What the fuck is she on about? _  
"Huh?"  
"I sent you a text this morning asking you to meet me here at half eight. When you didn't reply I assumed you weren't coming."  
"Oh, I ran out of credit." I lie, not wanting to hurt her feelings. "So, what did you want to talk about?" I continue, worried about what she might say next.  
"I…ummm…." She pauses, looking at the floor. She hasn't managed to meet my eye since she came in. "I think we should forget about what happened. Move on, yeah? We've both got boyfriends and I don't know what I was thinking. I just wish I could take back everything I said."  
"So…you didn't mean it? When you said you were developing feelings for me?" I try not to sound hurt, but I can see it on her face that she knows I am. She doesn't say anything. I start to leave and she grabs my hand and pulls me towards her. She holds me, caressing my back as I stand there awkwardly. I pull away.  
"I'm sorry I got us into this mess." She says, looking me in the eye.  
"You can't help the way you feel. And neither can I." We stand in an awkward silence before she says something that takes me by surprise.  
"I think I'm going to dump Taylor."  
"Oh." I say, not sure how to reply. "If it helps, I think Matt and I are over." She smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes. Then she frowns.  
"So it's as simple as that, is it? We both dump our boyfriends and confess our love to each other and live happily ever after?" She says sarcastically.  
"That's not what I meant, I just wanted you to be the first to know that Matt and I are no longer together." She calms down and I can see her thinking.  
"So what does this mean for us?"  
"I don't know." I say honestly. I don't think it's the response she wanted, because I can see her face drop. "I mean, we're best friends and I don't want to jeopardize it for a relationship that may or may not work out." I can see I'm getting through to her.  
"I can't hide my feelings from you." She says uncomfortably. I take her hand in mine and squeeze it reassuringly. "I can't pretend I don't think about kissing you every time I'm with you. I can't pretend that when I see you with Flopson it doesn't break my heart. I can't pretend that you don't mean the world to me." She starts tearing up and I can feel myself tearing up too. "I honestly thought I was falling in love with you."  
"And what about now?" I ask, knowing what I want her to say, but not sure if I'm brave enough to hear it.  
"I think I love you." I start crying, I don't know why, I just do.  
"I love you too, of course I do, but…" I pause, and I can tell she knows where I'm going with this,  
"…but you're not sure if you love me _that _way." She sighs and lets go of my hand.  
"No…well, yeah. I mean…I don't know." I'm struggling to get words out, and I can feel myself getting flustered. I try to explain what I'm thinking but it just comes out as a jumbled mess. "I love you so much, more than you will ever know, but I don't want to ruin what we have. Our friendship means too much to me."  
"I know." She looks at the floor, and I push her chin up gently with my finger.  
"But, then again…" I don't finish the rest of my sentence. I kiss her lips softly and move in closer. I hear a cough and immediately turn around, pushing Heather away a little too aggressively.  
"Finally." Dianna says with a huge grin on her face. I look over to Heather, confused, but walk over to her again and take hold of her hand.  
"I'll explain later." Heather says to me, because I've still got a confused look on my face.  
"So…are you two an item now?" She says almost too happily.  
"I umm…" Heather looks at me and I nod.  
"But don't tell anyone, you know what Ryan is like…and if the press find out..." I can feel Heather squeeze my hand and I calm down a little.  
"Don't worry, your secrets safe with me." She says, winking. We all go to sit down on the choir chairs and wait for everyone else to come in. Heather and I still hand in hand. If Ryan finds out, our relationship could be over before it's even begun.


	3. Chapter 3

Heather's POV –** A short one today, but next update will be longer! I need some new ideas, I've got major writers block right now.**

"I just think it would be better if we…see other people?" I say, trying to think of the kindest way to break someone's heart. "I love you, but I'm not IN love with you." I'm not _trying _to use all the cheesy breakup lines but they just keep coming out of me. I swallow hard as he looks at me. Neither of us say a word.  
"Is there another person?" I nod. I don't need to say who it is, it's been obvious I've had a thing for Naya since the first time I saw her, I came home straight away and rang Taylor. I spoke about Naya the whole time. About how pretty and talented she was. And how I could tell we were going to be best friends, even though I'd only known her for a day. I haven't actually stopped talking about her since. He gives me a goodbye hug and leaves. He took it much better than I had expected. I think we both felt the relationship drifting apart. Maybe he's found someone else too? I hope so, he deserves to be happy. I ring Naya and when she answers, even though I can't see her, I can tell she's smiling.  
"It's done." I say dramatically. Naya cracks up laughing.  
"You're such a dork."  
"Totally! Anyway," I continue, trying to make my voice as sexy as possible, "want to come round?"  
"I thought you'd never ask. I'll be there in ten." She hangs up and I smile. I'm actually dating Naya Rivera. The beautiful, talented Naya Rivera. Fuck. I clean the place up and make myself look as attractive as possible. I get my phone from my pockets and give Dianna a text. ' ;) ' She's almost as excited about us as I am. Suddenly the doorbell rings, making me jump. I run to the door as fast as I can, feeling like a kid at Christmas. I open the door and Naya's standing there in a very tight dress, her face is glowing. I stare at her.  
"You look beautiful." I say.  
"Thanks." She says, blushing. "Want to invite me in, or are you waiting for the paps to arrive?" She turns around to make sure no one was following her. I open the door a little wider and make way for her to come in. She makes her way to the sofa, and I join her.  
"Shall I put on a movie and order a pizza?" I'm not sure if this is a date or not, but I feel like I should try and keep it natural.  
"Sounds great." She says, making herself comfortable, watching the news.  
"I'll be back in a second." I go off to order the pizza, and find a film. I search through my DVD collection. The only one I can find that is worth watching is Orphan. And it's a scary one, so hopefully Naya will end up cuddling close to me. Well, that's what I'd like to happen. I go back into the living room and smile as she's just sitting there, being beautiful without even realising, her lips are pouting slightly and her legs are crossed, leaving little to the imagination as it hitches up when she moves.  
"The only one I could find is Orphan. Have you seen it?" I hold up the DVD cover so she can see. She shakes her head. _I'm in luck. _I shut the curtains and turn off all the lights. We sit there are watch the ads for all the films we're not going to watch. The doorbell rings, just before the movie starts.  
"That was quick." Naya said, going to get the door. She takes the pizza and opens the box.  
"How did you know I like Hawaiian?" She smiles and sits down next to me. Our thighs are touching each other and I can't help but smile too. I press play and we start the movie. It's a little slow to begin with, but we keep each other entertained. She grabs a slice of pizza and playfully shoves it in my face. I refuse to take it with my hands, so she is forced to feed me. I laugh as she keeps missing my mouth, getting tomato sauce all over my face. As the film gets scarier, she cuddles in closer, she leans on my shoulder and I hold her hand. She hides her face in my neck, and I can feel her breathing. It makes my skin tingle. She slowly starts to kiss my neck, making her way to my lips. She licks my lips and I open my mouth obediently. Our tongues crash together. I could kiss her all day. I feel her hand lower down my body, to my back and then her fingers run along my thigh. She unbuttons my trousers and, as painful as it is, I stop her. I take hold of her hand and kiss it all over, then I kiss her lips.  
"I'm sorry. I'm just not ready yet." I sigh. I wish I could be one of those people who fucks whoever, whenever, but I'm not. As much as I want Naya, it wouldn't feel right. "Let me take you out on a couple of dates, I don't want to rush things." She looks a little disappointed but she smiles anyway, trying to hide it. She kisses my cheek and we continue watching the film. I rest my head on her lap, and she strokes my hair softly. All of a sudden I feel really sleepy and before I know it I'm in the land of unicorns and rainbows. (My dreams are very, very gay.)  
I wake up, completely forgetting where I am for a second, I look around the room, wondering where Naya is, and how this blanket got on me. I sit up and yawn, stretching, that sofa isn't the best thing to sleep on. Naya walks in with two cups of coffee and the biggest smile on her face.  
"Morning sleeping beauty." She says handing me a cup of coffee.  
"Thanks." I take a sip and lean back in the chair, wrapping myself in the blanket.  
"You looked cold last night when you fell asleep, so I put the blanket on you."  
"Where did you sleep?" I ask, remembering the empty space where Naya's head should have been when I woke up.  
"Umm, your bed. I hope you don't mind, I didn't want to disturb you, you looked so peaceful. I thought you wouldn't mind." She says, taking a sip of her own coffee. She sits down next to me and wraps herself in the blanket so we're huddled up next to each other.  
"I could stay like this forever." I say, leaning my head on her shoulder and kissing it.


	4. Chapter 4

Naya's POV

So it finally happened. Heather and I are officially a couple. She's taking me out on a date tonight. I'm so excited I can't even explain it in words. I look at myself in the mirror. I'm wearing tight jeans and a blue top with a leather jacket, nothing too fancy, I don't want to look like I'm trying too hard. My hair is down and looking a bit messy, but I like it. I can't wait to see what Heather's wearing. My phone buzzes from the desk in my bedroom, I run over to get it and check who's calling. "Fucking Dianna." I sigh as I answer. "Be quick."  
"Charming." She says, chuckling a little. "Open the door then!"  
"What the fuck?" I say making my way to the door. I open it to see Dianna standing there with the biggest grin on her face.  
"Let me in, it's fucking freezing." She says, rubbing her arms and trying to look colder than she is.  
"You do know what day it is, right?" I say, moving over so she can come in. I shut the door and look at her.  
"Nooooo." She says sarcastically. I laugh. I've got to give her some credit, this girl just does not give up.  
"Heather's picking me up in like, ten minutes, so you can't stay." She makes her way over to the couch and sits down.  
"Coffee please." She says, turning on the tv.  
"Are you even listening to me?"  
"Yeah, two sugars will be fine, thanks." She wraps herself in a blanket and winks at me as I go to make her some coffee. After five more minutes of preparation, I decide I'm ready and go back to Dianna, who's still sipping at her coffee. I walk into the living room and twirl.  
"You look beautiful, Snix." She says and smiles.  
"Thanks." I say, blushing a little. "So…are you going to stay here tonight?"  
"Yup." She says, turning back to the tv. "I need to know how the date goes, and I want to be here instead of at the end of a phone." The doorbell rings and I give Dianna a stern look.  
"Stay here, I'll be back later." She waves me off without looking away from the tv. I answer the door and Heather is standing there, looking beautiful and I smile.  
"You look amazing." She says and I shake my head, embarrassed.  
"I was about to say the same to you." We both laugh and stand there awkwardly.  
"Shall we get going? The cab's waiting." I nod and she takes my hand.  
"Where are we going?" I ask as we make our way to the cab.  
"It's a surprise." She says with a cheeky grin on her face. She takes out a bottle of vodka and smiles.  
"Thought we could use this to calm our nerves." She giggles nervously. She pours some into the cap and she takes a shot. Her face scrunches up and she makes the cutest noise. I laugh and she glares at me, then cracks up laughing too. "Your turn." She says, handing me the bottle and cap. I pour myself a shot and drink it without flinching. She stares at me. "How the fuck do you do that?" She asks, amazed.  
"Practice." I say, winking at her. We sit in the cab for another ten minutes before it finally stops. The driver opens the door and I raise my eyebrow. "Why're we here?" I look around at the tin shed. Not the place I'd imagined our first proper date would be. She laughs and takes my hand and we walk up to the door. She stops, and finally answers my question.  
"Well…this is where we first met. This is where I fell in love with you." My heart melts and I kiss her on the cheek.  
"You're so cute." She blushes and leads me inside. Usually it looks like a mess, but today it looks amazing. I look around and smile. She's covered the mirrors with red blankets and there are lights hanging from the walls. There's a table in the middle with a rose in the middle. She points to the seat and I sit down. She sits down next to me. "How long did this take you?"  
"Not long. Just, like, a couple of hours." She says, looking at the floor then smiling at me. I take hold of her hand from across the table and squeeze it.  
"You're amazing." Suddenly the door opens and I jump, looking around to see who it is. I laugh as Lea walks in with a tray full of food.  
"Your dinner, m'lady." She says, bowing and placing the tray on the table. I burst out laughing, as does Heather. Lea makes a face and leaves.  
"Did you pay her to do that?" I ask, still laughing a little.  
"Yup." She says smiling. "She'll do anything if there's money involved. But she wasn't happy about it."  
"Oh well." I say, taking a plate from the tray and looking at it.  
"Lasagne. My favourite!" I look at the plate and practically start drooling. I didn't realise how hungry I was until I saw a plate of food. Heather smiles at me and takes her own plate.  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." She gets up and goes out of the room. I stay seated, wondering where the fuck she's gone. She returns a minute later with two bottles of wine in her hand, she pours some for me.  
"Thank you."  
"I'd do anything for you." She looks me in the eyes before looking down at her food.  
"Now eat your fucking food, it'll get cold." She says, trying to make it less awkward. We both tuck in to our dinner and I can't help the 'mmm' noise that escapes my mouth. Heather, mid chewing, bursts out laughing and food goes flying everywhere. Luckily none hits me and we both laugh it off.  
"You're such a dork." I say, flicking her half eaten food off the table and onto the floor.  
"But you wouldn't have me any other way."  
An hour passes and we've managed to drink both bottles of wine, and eat everything in sight. I get up, I have to use the table for support. Heather looks at me and laughs.  
"You're drunk!" She slurs. I laugh back.  
"Nooo, you are!" I wobble over to the toilets and manage to do what I came to do after taking longer than I should have to go to the toilet, I come out and take my heels off and immediately feel more comfortable. I make my way back to Heather, who's sitting there finishing off her wine. She gets up when she see's me and makes her way over to the stereo. She turns it on and the song 'A Thousand Years' comes on.  
"THIS IS MY FAVOURITE SONG." I walk over to Heather and take her hands. We slow dance to it and I can feel myself tearing up. I rest my head on her shoulder.  
"I'm so happy."  
"Me too." She lifts my head up with her finger and kisses me softly on the lips. We break apart from I smile at her.  
"This has been the date best ever." I slur. We both realise my mistake at the same time and burst out laughing.  
"Go drunk you're home." She winks, making fun of me.  
"Want me to call us a cab?" She says, wobbling over to the table to get her phone.  
"You can come to mine if you want?" She hesitates before nodding.  
Ten minutes later, the cab arrives and we climb in, Heather helps by shoving my ass as I'm bending over in front of her, I fall onto the seat and start laughing. I look over at the cab driver, who rolls his eyes and waits for Heather to get in. Once she gets in he sets off and we sit in the cab holding hands. We decide to have another shot of vodka, even though neither of us are nervous anymore. When we arrive home we both stumble out of the cab and as we make the way to the door I fumble around in my pockets for my keys. I find them and open the door.  
"Dianna's here, but she'll probably be asleep." I say, trying to whisper but failing.  
"Oh hi." Dianna says, she walks over to the door and takes my hand. "Have fun?" She says, a smile beaming on her face as she looks at our drunken state.  
"Great fun." Heather and I say in unison. We look at each other and giggle.  
"Maybe you should go to bed?" She says, trying to keep Heather and myself from falling over.  
"Naaah." I say and start laughing again. I'm hilarious when I'm drunk. I playfully shove Dianna out of the way and take Heathers hand. We walk to the couch and sit down, I fling my legs over Heathers and she strokes them softly. Dianna walks in and jokingly rolls her eyes.  
"Room for one more?"  
"Would you kindly fuck off?" Heather says, winking at Dianna. She sighs loudly and turns around. We both stay silent as she noisily stomps upstairs. We hear her slam my bedroom door and burst out laughing again.  
"Now the kid is in bed, what do you want to do?" I say, looking Heather up and down and raising my eyebrows seductively.  
"Well.." She pauses and I hold my breath, "since your bed is now occupied, I think we'll have to stay down here." She continues stroking my legs and slowly makes her way up to my thigh. I try to stop myself from making a move, and somehow in my drunken state I manage not too. Heather slowly readjusts herself and moves so her body is on top of me, her knee dangerously close to my throbbing centre. She starts kissing me and I kiss her back, trying not to push my boundaries. She starts kissing my neck, and then she stops. I take in a deep breath, assuming the worst. She slowly starts to take her top off and I release my breath, trying not to stare at her heaving breasts that have suddenly appeared in front of me. I look at her and she nods, knowing what I'm about to ask. I move my hands onto her back and pull her towards me, kissing her, my hands searching for her bra. I unclip it and she stops kissing me to take it off completely. I take one of her breasts in my hand and squeeze it. I lift my head up and start licking her erect nipple. She gasps slightly, but I carry on. I move onto the other one, and do the same. Then, feeling more confident, I push her over, so she's on her back and I'm on top of her. Now it's my turn to take off my top, I take it off with ease, and throw it on the floor. I can see her staring, but I carry on trying to please her. I slide her trousers and underwear off and throw them on the floor with the rest of our discarded clothes. I continue to kiss her, making sure she's comfortable with what's about to happen. I trace my fingers down her body, to her thigh, and then up to her middle. I stick one finger inside and she moans at my touch, which turns me on more. I continue kissing her, whilst pumping my finger inside of her. She moans into my mouth and I try to pull away, but she bites my lip and pulls me closer to her again. She's moving about underneath my body, and I decide to stick another finger in. As I do so I feel her tense up. I pick up the pace as my fingers work their magic and I can feel she's close. I continue kissing her and furiously pump my fingers. Her whole body tenses up and I smile into the kiss as her body shakes. I stop kissing her and let her orgasm play out. Once she's stopped shaking I kiss her on the lips and smile.  
"Wow." She says, and I can't help but fall more in love with her. I rest my head on her bare chest and close my eyes.

Heather's POV

I wake up in the morning, freezing cold. The only thing keeping me slightly warm is Naya's body on top of mine. I lift my head up and look around the room. My head is pounding and I have to close my eyes and rest my head. I was so drunk last night. Naya and I didn't….Oh fuck. Memories from last night come flooding back. I look at Naya sleeping so innocently. I'm sure she wouldn't have wanted it to happen like that either. I wanted it to be special. I didn't want to jump straight into bed with this one, I wanted to wait. Fuck. I gently move Naya and get up, clutching my head and ignoring that sickly feeling my stomach. I pick my clothes up off the floor and head to the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror. My hair is a mess. I put my clothes on and go to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. The kettle boils and I find myself shushing it. I make Dianna a cup and go upstairs to give it to her. I knock on the door and enter.  
"Morning." I say quietly. She rubs her eyes and rolls over. "I made you coffee." I say, hoping that'll get her attention. She slowly sits up and I hand her the cup. She rubs her eyes again and takes a sip, finally opening her eyes and looking at me. I sit beside her on Naya's bed and watch her. After a couple of sips of coffee she seems to be more awake.  
"So, how was last night? If you remember any of it!" She jokes. I grimace and she frowns at me. "Oh god what happened?" She asks, panicked.  
"I think we had sex." I say quietly. She looks at me and tilts her head.  
"You..think?" She takes another sip of coffee and I nod.  
"We were both ridiculously drunk. I keep getting flashbacks of…" I trail off.  
"Oh." She takes my hand and squeezes it. "I know how much it meant to you. Your first time with Naya was meant to be beautiful." I feel myself tearing up. She puts her coffee on the bedside table and pulls me in for a hug. She leans back and looks at me. "I know it was important to you, but you can't change what's happened. You're together and that's all that matters."  
"I know." I say, trying to blink away the tears. "I just..I love her so much. I don't want to fuck it up. I want to take this relationship seriously. I've never felt this way about anyone before, and I want it to be perfect."  
"I know." She says, nodding her head. We both pause as we hear rustling coming from downstairs. My eyes widen as I continue to sit there, not knowing what to do.  
"You're going to have to face her sooner or later." She says, stretching her arms and yawning. I get up and leave Dianna to get up properly. I go downstairs and find Naya in the kitchen making herself a cup of coffee.  
"Morning beautiful." She says with a beaming smile on her face. "How's your head?"  
"Fucking hurts." I say, rubbing it. I start rummaging through her cupboards, looking for some painkillers, not wanting to look her in the eye.  
"I literally think I could be dead right now." She giggles then stops, obviously in too much pain to even laugh.  
"Do you remember what happened last night?" I say, still looking for those fucking painkillers. I find some and turn around to look at her.  
"Umm, not really, no." She looks at the floor and I can feel myself tearing up again. I distract myself and get a glass of water. "Do you?"  
"Yeah." I take the painkiller and pass her one. She smiles and takes it with her coffee.  
"Care to share?" She says, taking another sip of coffee.  
"Nothing happened." I say awkwardly.  
"Oh good. I was worried when I woke up with just a bra on, I thought maybe we had..umm, you know.." she looks at me awkwardly and I try and fake a smile.  
"You're going to have to woo me first, before you can get into my pants, Miss Rivera." I say, trying to make a joke of it. She smiles and kisses me on the forehead. I put my cup down on the counter and follow Naya to the couch. We sit down and she scoots over to me. I can't help but notice that our thighs are touching. But neither of us say anything.  
"I've called a cab." I say out of nowhere.  
"Oh.." She says, looking disappointed.  
"I have to…" I pause, trying to think of a lie, "be somewhere." She looks at me, and I can tell she knows I'm lying.  
"Okay." She says, getting up to go back to the kitchen. _Nice fucking move._


	5. Chapter 5

NAYA'S POV

"She just left." Dianna has only just got out of bed and is sitting next to me in the kitchen, we're both sipping at our coffee, I can tell Dianna wants to tell me something. "Something you want to share?" I say, eyeing her up and down. She shakes her head and looks away. "Di, you're my best friend, and I know when you're keeping something from me." She looks at me with her big, puppy dog eyes and I can tell she's about to crack.  
"Do you remember anything from last night?" She says, taking another sip of coffee.  
"Heather asked me that too. No, I don't. I remember we got drunk, really drunk. I laughed a lot. We kissed. It was amazing" I try to think back but it's all such a blur. "Can you just tell me why she left?"  
"She…" She pauses. "She came to me this morning...When you were still asleep."  
"And? What did she say?" I wish she would just spit it out, but I know if I get too aggressive she'll get pissed off and leave.  
"She said...that you two had sex last night."  
"That's bullshit!" I say as my face drops and I look at Dianna's face, which is deadly serious. "She told me we didn't. I thought something might have happened…I woke up in my bra, but…she said we hadn't. Why would she lie?"  
"It's a big deal to her."  
"It's a fucking big deal to me too." I say angrily.  
"I know." She says quietly. "She just, I guess she felt guilty, because she could remember and you couldn't. I know this is not how either of you wanted it to happen, but it's happened now, and you can't change that. You're both going to have to talk about it at some point. Ring her." I roll my eyes, Dianna always know how to stay calm in horrible situations.  
"Can I at least have a shower first?" She tilts her head and gives me a patronizing look.  
"Fucks sake." I say, going in to the living room to get my phone. When I come back the phone is already dialling. It rings four times when I hear a muffled sound.  
"Hello?" I say, trying to see if she can hear me. I can hear talking, so I try again. "Hello? Heather, you there? It's me. Plea-" I stop. I can hear her talking.  
"I just don't know what to do. It's such a fucking mess." My heart beats faster. I know she's talking about me. Dianna looks at me.  
"What's going on? Put it on speaker." I do as I'm told. We both lean in to the phone, trying to decipher what she's saying.  
"You've known how I felt about her a while now, and you know how much of a big deal it is for me. What should I do?" Both our faces drop as we hear who she's talking too.  
"I dunno, babe. I think maybe this was a sign, that you should just be friends. Come back to me. Please." Taylor says. I frown at Dianna. What a fucking cock.  
"I…I can't do that. I love you, but how I feel about Naya is too strong and it will ruin whatever relationship I have." She pauses. "I think…I think I have to choose. Either I try and work things out with her or…cut her out of my life completely." I hang up. I can't bear to listen to anymore. My heart drops and Dianna is looking at me like someone's just slapped a puppy in front of her.  
"Go get your girl." She says, getting up from her seat and patting me on the back. I frown at her.  
"I can't do anything. It's up to Heather to decide." She laughs and I can feel my anger growing once again.  
"What the fuck am I supposed to do? Drive over there and tell her I love her and want to be with her forever? Things don't just work like that. It's not as simple as that." I sigh, my anger going. I realise I've stood up and I turn away from Dianna.  
"You don't want to stop seeing her, do you?"  
"We'll still see each other at work."  
"Look, you've got to prove how much you care about her. She's not just your…umm...girlfriend, she's your bestfriend."  
"She's not my girlfriend. We've been on one date." I say defensively. I've never liked the word girlfriend. I never admitted Matt and I were dating, not really. I'm scared of commitment. Once something feels official I get scared and run away.  
"Do whatever you want. But when you and Heather are no longer talking, don't come crying to me. Right, I've got to go to work." She gets up and leaves. I try to keep in my tears, then realising I'm alone, I start to cry.

HEATHERS POV

"If you cut her out of your life, it'll definitely make things easier. I know how you feel about her and I think if you stop seeing her, we can rebuild our relationship where we left off. I still love you, Heather." Taylor looks at me with his gorgeous blue eyes. My heart starts to ache. I know who's eyes I'd rather be looking in to right now.  
"Taylor, no matter what happens between Naya and I, you need to understand, you and me, we're over. I love you, of course I do, but it's more like a best friend type thing. I can't help how I feel. I wish I could. I wish I still loved you like I used too, it would make things so much easier.." I trail off, seeing Taylors face drop.  
"I should go." He says, getting up. I grab hold of his arm. He turns to look at me and I just stare at him awkwardly. "What?" He says angrily. "I don't need another friend. I want someone who loves me as much as I love them. I thought we had that. Then you broke my heart and didn't contact me for days. As soon as you and your new lover are in trouble, you suddenly want to talk to me again. I can't take it." He struggles out of my grip and slams the door shut in my face. I open it and run after him. He gets in his car and turns the engine on. I open the door, but don't get in.  
"Please, Taylor, just stay." I beg, trying to stop the tears from coming. "I need you in my life. I'm sorry I've been a rubbish friend. I'm so fucking confused at the moment, I just need someone." He looks at me with dead eyes.  
"I'm sorry." He pulls out and drive off. I stand there, suddenly realising how cold it is. I start shivering, tears streaming down my face. I fall to the floor and curl up in a ball.  
I don't know how much time has passed before I look up and realise it's getting dark. I slowly sit up, my head pounding from all the crying. _When did my life get so shit?_ I look around and see an elderly woman watching me. She looks concerned.  
"What?" I say, annoyed. "Never seen someone have a breakdown before?" She frowns and walks towards me. I get up, ready to go inside. But for some reason I stay where I am, until the woman reaches me and pulls me into her for a hug.  
"Are you okay, sweetie?" I flinch, recognizing the voice. I push her away and take a look at her face.  
"Nan?" I scrunch my nose up and look at her. It's been five years since I last saw her face. I feel tears at my eyes again.  
"I think you've done enough crying for today." She takes hold of my hand and leads me inside. She heads to the kitchen and puts the kettle on. I sit on the sofa, feeling like a child again. She comes in and sits next to me, placing two cups of steaming hot coffee on the place mats. I smile at her and nuzzle my head into her neck. She strokes my hair and rocks me back and forth. We sit like this for a while before I sit up.  
"Why did you come back?"  
"You needed me." She says simply. I raise an eyebrow.  
"How did you know that?" She takes my face in her hands and kisses the tip of my nose.  
"A grandma just knows." I smile at her, and can feel myself cheering up already.  
"So what's been upsetting my precious petal?" My stomach clenches. I haven't been called that in years. It brings back so many memories of when my dad was alive. I sigh, trying not to make myself more upset than I already am.  
"It's complicated." I say, trying to avoid talking to her about my sex life and sexuality. She doesn't say anything; she just tilts her head and puts on her best puppy dog eyes.  
"Fine." I say, giving in. "Basically, I have this friend, called Naya, who works on the set of Glee with me. We're so close, best friends. I can't live without her." I pause, looking at her face to see how she reacts. She just sits there, her face neutral. I decide to continue hesitantly. "Well, over the past few years I've…developed these, feelings for her." I stop again. Her face is exactly the same. I frown. I had been expecting some sort of reaction. "But…I have…I had a boyfriend at the time - when I realised how I felt about her. Naya and I talked and we both realised we felt the same way. I dumped Taylor and Naya and I became a thing. I took her out on, like, a date type thing and we had a great time, but we had a bit too much to drink and we ended up sleeping together." I turn my head away, I can feel my face turning bright red. When I look back at her, she just smiles.  
"And?" She says, prompting me.  
"And now I am regretting it."  
"Sleeping with her?"  
"Yes…I mean no. I mean…I don't know. I didn't want it to be like that. I wanted it to be special and it's all fu- it's all ruined." I try not to swear but I can feel my anger and disappointment building up again. "She can't remember anything. She doesn't know…"  
"That you fucked?" I gasp, and put my hand over my mouth.  
"Nan! You can't say that." I look at her and we both burst out laughing.  
"I'm 87 years of age. I think I can say what I damn well please, young lady." I start laughing again. "As you were saying." She gestures for me to continue.  
"Oh yeah, okay where was I? Okay so Naya doesn't remember and in the morning I sort of left without telling her. I don't know what to do. I can't deal with this and we're not even properly dating. I keep wondering if I'm better off not seeing her. Like, at all." Nan looks at me with a patronizing look and I feel myself crumple. "I know it sounds stupid but in my mind, if I cut her out of my life completely, it'll make things easier, seeing her won't be as difficult."  
"Won't you miss her?"  
"Of course. But soon that'll pass." Memories of my dad start running through my mind. I try not to think of him, because I miss him so fucking much. Even after all these years.  
"Not a day goes by when I don't think about your father. I miss him every single day, and I wish I could have just one more day with him, to tell him how proud I am of him and how much I love him. You didn't just lose a father that day. I lost a son." She starts tearing up and I wipe away one of her tears with my thumb.  
"I know. But that's different. He's dead."  
"Is it?" She says, trying to wipe away her tears herself. "If you love someone as much as I loved your father, you should spend every day, every second with them, because you never know when it could be your last. I may be old, but I know that life is short. Things change, some people grow old, some people don't, but as long as you're living how you want to live, then it doesn't matter. Live everyday like it's your last. If you're in love with this girl, tell her before it's too late. Don't let your mind ruin what could make you happy."  
"But…What if we get together, then in a couple of years, we break up. It'll ruin our friendship." I try to stop myself from crying. I need to be strong for her.  
"That happens. As long as you know you did everything you could to make it work, and you were happy, then that's all that matters. People break up. But don't think about that. Think about what life could be like if you're together." I let my mind wonder and imagine Naya and I in five years time. We've been married for two years, we live in a big studio apartment, Dianna lives next door, available to babysit whenever we wish. I'm a judge on American Idol, I have no idea what I'm doing, unless I have to judge some dancers. Naya's released her album and her single 'Future' is number one in England. It's always been her dream to move make it over there! We're sitting on the sofa, cuddled together, watching our son play with his lego. She turns to me and whispers in my ear.  
"I want another one." I wink at her.  
"Not right now, there are children present." We both burst out laughing. Our son looks at us, his big brown eyes looking up at us. We smile back at him. After realising that we weren't talking about him, he turns back to his lego and continues building his empire. I rest my head on Naya's shoulder and sigh.  
"I love you so much." I say to her. She smiles back at me, her eyes beaming.  
"I know."  
I snap out of my daydream and realise I'm alone. I get up, looking around the flat. "Nan?" I feel the disappointment as I realise she's gone. Suddenly the doorbell rings and I jump. I head to the door and roll my eyes.  
"Where the fuck have you been?" I say, expecting to see my nan at the door.  
"Sorry?" I look up and see Naya staring back at me.  
"Umm. Nevermind." I look around awkwardly. "What're you doing here?"  
"Can I come in?" I nod, moving aside to let her in. We head to the sofa and sit down. I notice the coffee mugs are missing from the table. Nan must have cleared them up before she left.  
"Listen-" She says, but I interrupt her.  
"Me first." I say softly. "Look, I'm sick of this awkwardness between us. I now realise I need to say how I feel, before it's too late. My nan told me-" Now it's her turn to interrupt.  
"Your nan?" She says, looking at me with a puzzled face. I nod.  
"Heather…Your nan's dead. She's been dead for five years." She says, looking even more concerned.  
"I know. I mean, I thought it was weird too, but she was here. She definitely was. I wasn't imagining it. We had coffee and she told me I need to tell you how I feel." Naya nods, clearly not convinced.  
"And how do you feel?" She says. I take hold of her hand and look her in the eyes.  
"I feel that I need to be honest with you. Last night we…"  
"I know." She says and now it's my turn to be confused, I raise and eyebrow at her. "Dianna told me."  
"God she really can't keep her mouth shut can she." I roll my eyes and we both start laughing. "Naya," I say, suddenly becoming serious again. "my nan made me realise that life is short, and that you should tell people how you feel, because it might be too late." I stop and put her hand in my lap. "I…I love you." I say, looking down to her lips and back up again.  
"I love you too." She says, and I can feel my heart racing. She leans in and softly kisses me on the lips. "Your nan seemed like a smart person, I wish I could have met her." She smiles at me and I smile back.  
"She is." I say, then slowly correct myself. "She was."


End file.
